Son of Death: A Nico Story :)
by ThePercyJacksonLuvs
Summary: Nico thought he would live his whole life drifting between worlds. He would never belong anywhere, would always be alone. Until one day he comes back to Camp Half Blood and makes the worst (OR BEST WINK WINK) decision of his life. Please give me suggestions!
1. A Son of Death

**I saw a review for one of my stories and I got excited. Hope you like it :) Takes place after MOA. Don't own characters. **

Hi, my name is Nico di Angelo. This may be startling to you, but my father is Hades, the Greek lord of the Underworld. So basically, I am the son of death. Normal demigods go to a special training camp where they learn to fight monsters, but I'm a traveller. Sometimes I stop at either camps (The Greek one is Camp Half Blood, the Roman one is Camp Jupiter) for a while, but I am alone. I had a sister, Bianca, but she became a huntress and died on a Greek quest. I used to try and talk to her, as I can with most spirits, but she chose to be reborn. I'll never see her again.

You may think it's hard living like I am, but it isn't for me. It's just lonely. I never knew what I would get myself into coming back to Camp Half Blood, but it turned out to be the best day for me in years. Hope you like my story, usually children of Hades never live to tell the tale.

...

"Nico! Where have you been?" Percy said. He and Annabeth walked down the hill to greet me. They were (and are still) so in love, even now when I think of love I think of them. Percy held Annabeth's hand as they walked.

"Around," I replied. "I was at Camp Jupiter, talking to Hazel."

Hazel is my Roman sister. We're technically related, because her father is Pluto, the Roman aspect of Hades. She was the closest thing to family I had since Bianca, but I don't see her much because I travel.

"Well you missed a lot. Percy has a sister now! She's your age, and a lot of fun." Annabeth told me. Another child of Poseidon? Percy bugged me enough. Well, not really. He was a good guy, but we had tough history. I saved their lives once, so I guess you could call them my friends now.

"C'mon, You have to meet her," Percy led me into camp. People stared at me as I walked in, pointing fingers and whispering to one another. I knew some called me a hero. Some said I was shady. I guess you could say I'm shady looking guy.

"Her name's Kristine," Percy said. I turned around. There she was. Almost the spinning image of Percy, but she had lighter hair. Her eyes were more blue than Percy's and she had fair skin, unlike tan and tall Percy. She was beautiful.

Kristine looked at me funny. I realized I was staring.

"Hi," I said, trying to look confident. "Nico di Angelo.." _Son of Hades._

"... And you are?"

She smiled. A gorgeous, wonderful smile.

"Kristine Cherymore. But, you can call me Kristy.''


	2. Outcast?

**Again, don't own characters! **

Kristine. No, Kristy. No, both. The names repeated themselves in my head all day, her face popped up in my mind constantly. It was so annoying.

She was the ocean, I was under the ocean. Miles under it. There was no way we'd be together, especially with my kind of lifestyle. I was Nico di Angelo, I had survived the Labyrinth, I'd been to my father's realm countless times, even to Tartarus and back, twice. She was Kristine Cherymore, had only been to Camp Half Blood. Yet she nagged my mind constantly.

"Hey, Nico right? You wanna be on my time for Capture the Flag? It'll be fun." I turned around and it was her. I caught my breath.

"I don't play Capture the Flag... I was on my way out," I hesitated. "... But it might be fun to give it a shot."

"Oh, great! C'mon, we're against the Ares and Apollo cabins. But since we don't have many people in the Poseidon cabin, we get both Hermes and Athena," Kristie said. "And now we have you!"

She grabbed my arm and led me through the campers. She found our team, and eventually Percy.

"Is it okay if Nico plays?" she asked. He looked at me with surprise. I never play Capture the Flag. But then again, Percy must've seen something on my face that I didn't because then he smiled.

"Sure. You gotta weapon, Nico?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"'Kay, good. You guys can move along the southern boarder, we're defending. Me and Annabeth will be north, so we might not get to talk much. When the other team comes, others will give you a signal. Go!"

Me and Kristie ran south. I'll admit I was nervous, but I had to prove to her I wasn't a ghost summoning freak, like how others viewed me. When we reached our post, I thought it would either be awkward and embarrassing, or I would come back from this game not knowing what to do.

"So, come here often? Percy told me about you." She said.

"Not really, sometimes I stop by... If Percy told you about me, I bet you really don't like me," I said, because it was exactly what I was thinking.

"No," she said. I was surprised. "I just think he misunderstood you. I think most people do. You don't look bad, if you know what I mean."

I didn't look bad? What? I was an outsider. No, a better word: Outcast. I didn't belong here. I didn't belong anywhere.

"Wha-?" I started, but others gave us a signal. Other campers charged towards us.

"Here's the fun part! Weapons ready!" Kristie smiled at me. For once in a long time, I smiled back.


	3. 21 Days

**Ok I don't even know if anyone has read these but I'm just gonna keep uploading chapters until it's finished so if anyone does read this they won't be waiting. (Because I HATE waiting :P) So... yeah **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, Annabeth, Nico, or anyone else in the Percy Jackson series, only Kristie!**

_Three weeks later, Nico had already left Camp Half Blood after the night of Capture the Flag. _

__Kristie

I really didn't know what to do.

He told me he might come back, _"But being the son of Hades, it's tough. And nobody but Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo really like me,_" were his exact words. "_I Like you!"_ I had said. _"But we hardly know each other," _he said back. Then, in a calling of Mrs. O' Leary, he left.

But that was 21 days ago. I know because that's how many marks are on my sword. One for each day after he left.

So I left.

And he found me.

Nico

Why did she leave? Why did I find her? Why did I go back to Camp Half Blood? I should've known.

It was the other night, I was wondering around in New York, looking for a place to stop, when she was across the street.

"Kristie?"

"Nico...?"

"What are you doing here?"

"That's complicated."

"Tell me!"

Here I was, like a child, begging her to tell me what was going on. I am Nico di Angelo! Why should I care?

"How long have you been away from camp?"

"Actually, about a day."

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, really. Thanks for caring, though."

Kristie looked at me. Really looked at me. I was afraid of her seeing something in me others shouldn't.

Maybe it was ok if she saw, though...?

"Everyone says you look like your sister," she said. I didn't look like Hazel...? Then, I realized she was talking about Bianca.

"Annabeth said you look like Percy."

"I guess, but we don't have the same eyes."

"Nope, yours are much bluer," I said softly, like I was afraid. "You look hungry."

She laughed. "I am. Why do you care?"

"Come on. I'll show you this really cool place me and Hazel went to one time. Oh, Hazel's my sister."

Kristie looked confused.

"No, not Bianca. She's probably the sister everyone was talking about..." I trailed off.

"You're not alone, Nico. My brother died when I was young, too. It crushed me. It's okay, I have Percy and you have Hazel." She reassured me.

"Now where was that place you were taking me?"


	4. A Rapid Tide

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only Kristie :)**

_Nico and Kristie are walking back to Camp Half Blood_

Nico

"Did you tell anyone you were leaving?" I asked, a concerned expression on my face.

"Only Percy. I said I was visiting my family for a day," Kristie told me.

"Were you?"

"No,"

"Then why did you leave?"

"I wanted to see what is was like being you."

I looked at her with that comment. Her deep blue eyes looked like waves had coursed through them, if any ship dared to sail they would be crushed by the rapid tide. That's what Kristie was, a rapid tide. It was too late for me, her waves had taken me under. As we locked eyes, I could tell she felt the same way.

"Kristie.." I began. "You shouldn't have done that. It's dangerous, even for me. You belong at Camp Half Blood. I don't belong anywhere. Even if we could be... well, you know, it would be risky. Children of Hades aren't the best demigods to hang around."

She smiled. Smiled?

"Even if we could be... what?"

"W-When I left, you said you liked me. What did you mean?" I asked, though it was almost a whisper.

"I meant, I like you," I didn't realize it until that moment we were extremely close.

I smiled, reluctantly. Every single instinct I had told me this was NOT a good idea, like everything screamed at me, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" but something else said not to hold back. Even though we only had met three weeks ago, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

Like a rapid tide she took me under,

Like a tidal wave she crushed me.


	5. Ya Think?

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! It made me smile :D Okay well right now I don't know what to write about... so this one might not be as good. Um, plot ideas, anyone? Just a thought. THANKS! ;) Oh and Kristy's spelling got changed last time... wasn't paying attention. WHOOPS.**

Kristy

When I got back to camp I was really happy. Like, I-Am-In-Love-With-Nico-di Angelo happy. He was here, and hopefully, he would stay.

"What are you smiling about?" It was Percy.

"Just was happy to see my mom after a while," I said.

"Cool, but why is Nico here again? Usually he doesn't come back for a while..."

"Oh I saw him on the way back. He decided to come with me," I smiled bigger.

"Nico doesn't come for just any camper, you know," Percy told me. He thought about it for a minute, and on his way out he said one last thing.

"Interesting,"

Nico

I cannot believe I just did that.

Why? Why did I do that? Was it love? I pushed the thought away. No, it couldn't be love, just simple attraction. After all, anybody would admit she was beautiful. Maybe that was it. I barely knew her. There was no way love at first sight was real. Look at Travis and Katie, when I first came to camp, they hated each other, and then Piper told me they were dating.

But I was always different. Maybe... Maybe I should _ask her out? _I was 15, I could date somebody. Kristy could be a total nightmare in disguise. Or I was cursed to be forever alone.

It was worth a shot. When I saw her I decided to ask.

"Hey, Kristy?"

"Hi Nico," she smiled at me.

"Would you like to, maybe um, go on a date? With me?"

"Love to! When?"

"Uh, whenever you want?"

"Great! I'll see you tonight," she kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

_Nico di Angelo, what in your father's name did you just do? _I asked myself.

I think just fell in love.

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series or any of its characters! **


	6. Rain in Camp Half Blood?

**Hi! IM HOME ALONE. Whoa did the font size change? It looks smaller on my computer. Whatever. Anyways... I need plot ideas if you review. Annnnddddd... I don't own the Percy Jackson series or any of Percy's friends. Except I own his fictional sister, Kristy. UHHHHHH Thanks for reading and review, review, review! Thanks!**

Kristy

It was raining.

I walked through the rain to the volleyball courts, where Nico told me to meet him. Thankfully I wasn't wet, a advantage of being the daughter of the sea god. But Nico was drenched.

"I thought it never rained in Camp Half Blood," Nico complained.

"I guess it felt like raining," I said. Nico's dark eyes shone.

"What felt like raining?"

"I dunno. But sometimes it's just meant to rain," I paused and we looked at each other for a moment. His dark eyes grazing into my blue ones.

I motioned over to a gigantic, shady tree. "C'mon. You're soaking."

I tapped Nico's shoulder and he became instantly dry.

"Thanks," he said, giving the smallest smile.

We sat there on the wet grass, under the protection of our tree. Water dripped at the sides around us, almost like a tent without walls. It might seem like a suckish date, but to me it was perfect.

"Enough silence. Why do you leave camp all the time?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I guess I told you. No one really likes me. I'm a son of Hades." Nico looked at the ground.

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon," I pointed out.

"Which is why people like you," Nico countered.

"No, I'm saying it doesn't matter. We're all demigods. If you put it in really weird words, I'm your cousin." I almost laughed at that. Me and Nico? Cousins?

"Gods have no DNA, um so no I don't think that's true. Besides, being your cousin would kind of suck," he said.

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this," Nico leaned over and kissed me.

Not even Aphrodite herself could describe that one kiss. But if anything, it just made everything that was about to happen that much harder.

**Never mind I don't need plot ideas. Mwahahahaha... you all will hate me because I have a PLAN. And it's not lovey ****dovey. FORESHADOWING!**


	7. Death's Son and Ocean's Daughter

**Ok I have the perfectest idea. MWAHAHAHA. **

THREE DAYS AFTER THE RAINY DAY

* * *

NICO

It's snowing.

This shouldn't happen.

The rain shouldn't have happened.

Now I'm starting to think me and Kristy shouldn't have happened. But I couldn't help kissing her both of those times. She was just so- how do I describe it? Beauty? She was beautiful, and as much as I wish I could take it back- I think that I'm falling. Falling a worse fall than the one in Tartarus, this fall is different.

But it shouldn't be snowing, nevertheless.

It was only a gentle snow, but it should always be sunny at Camp Half Blood. But now clouds circled the sky, a gray that made a neutral lighting on camp. It looked- peaceful, despite the snow.

"Nico!" Kristy was running through the snow to meet me. My vision tunneled. She was absolutely breathtaking... I shouldn't be still thinking this!

"Can you believe it's snowing?" She asked.

"No," I answered. I couldn't.

"Neither can I! I've never seen it snow..." Kristy looked up at the small flakes drifting in the wind. The cold turned her cheeks pink and the white brightened her blue eyes. Everything looked perfect; I was at a loss for words.

But I still felt something was about to go terribly wrong.

"Will you help me make a snowman?" Kristy smiled.

I gave in. Ten minutes without thinking about my gut feeling. Just the one that made me feel like I was falling. Ten minutes.

"Sure."

The snowman was more or less a snowman; it was more like a snow Fury. Our carrot nose looked like a... never mind... and its smile was more of a scowl.

"We can practice." I said.

"Yeah... Hey Nico?" Kristy asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why it's snowing? I mean it's kind of weird. Ever since I arrived at camp weird things have been happening."

"But it only rained once and snowed today."

"No... while you were gone, it hailed and the day I came to camp, it was super windy. All the leaves blew off the smaller trees. Plus, Percy said it was normal, but I've had weird nightmares. And, uh Nico?"

My eyes were wide. I was right.

"You'll be okay, don't worry. I'll tell you if anything happens. Right now, let's just try to get the weather to stop being crazy."

The first lie I ever told her.

"Okay... you're right. It's probably nothing." Kristy's fearful expression turned into a smile. She kissed me on the cheek.

"I've got to get to combat training. I'll catch you later,"

I thought that being a child of death meant I'd never find anything or anyone that I love. But I found something I can't back out of. Something was happening, and I didn't have enough answers, but like it or not, the son of Hades finds them, one way or another.

I just had to stop falling, but that wasn't possible.

But could the death's son and ocean's daughter could find peace within each other?


End file.
